


No Harm

by ToraTsuin



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, laven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/pseuds/ToraTsuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you even know who you are under that mask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Harm

_“Do you even know who you are under that mask?”_

Allen’s eyes widen at the same moment Lavi slaps a hand over his mouth. His silver eyes gloss with unshed tears and when instantly pulls away when Lavi reaches for him. 

“Allen, i’m sorry, I don’t know where that came from. I meant to harm by it.” Lavi pleads, gently holding onto his boyfriend’s wrist. “i just got caught up in the moment.” 

Allen’s head snaps to face Lavi, the first tears falling from his eyes. His body language and his eyes scream hurt. “Words said in the moment are unconscious thoughts in the back of your head.” 

“ _Allen, please.”_ Lavi nearly whispers as guilt fills his whole body, his soul. He didn’t have any right to ask Allen the question he couldn’t answer himself. 

“I know who am I under this mask.” Allen says softly, tears falling freely, a bittersweet look in his eyes, “but that person is neither Allen nor the person I use to be. He’s a strange combination that leaves a bad taste in your mouth. contradicting in his feelings, beliefs, and morals. That person under the mask loves you so much it hurts to breathe. Loves you like his loves to live under these circumstances, in this life. this person… loves you so much that he’s already forgiven you. Even with these tears falling and my heart hurting with that accusation, you’ve already been forgiven Lavi. Even with my mind wanting to through that question right back at you. Even with the insecurity that you don’t love me as much as you say you do.” 

Lavi‘s breath stops for moment and in that moment, Allen chooses to leave. 

_“Come find me when you’re ready. when your words actually mean no harm.”_


End file.
